


Mr. No Name Kid

by TrashPandaPal



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Therapists, anonymous letters, i am bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashPandaPal/pseuds/TrashPandaPal
Summary: evan has a secret admirer. he gets lovely little notes everyday, turns out they fucking suck at communication





	1. Chapter 1

"Watch it, freak." Someone muttered while Evan picked up his scattered papers and felt the flush of hot shame reach his ears and cheeks. He wasn't going to cry, he had to compose himself.

Onlookers snorted with amusement when the guys who had pushed him, kicked his back, sending him sprawling. He grabbed at his papers blindly as tears blurred his vision, he was going to be late for his Literature class. He hated being late, it was torture to have so many eyes on him.

He scurried off and didn't even bother to see if he had missed any papers.

~after Literature~

Evan Hansen was going to die. He'd accidentally left his letter to himself in the hall, someone had probably taken it, read it and laughed. He couldn't handle it anymore, instead of going straight to class, he milled around that hallway.

Finally, the bell rang and students scurried out of classrooms to rush to the next one, just going round and around. Running with tight, restrained energy. He kept his head down, all the way to the lockers. Evan hoped to whatever God was up there, that someone hadn't read his letter.

It would've been mortifying. He opened his locker and a note fluttered out. It was almost illegible, but it was so amazingly nice, that he held it to his chest and smiled.

Dear Evan Hansen,

don't listen to those people. You are not a freak, or a dud (a/n: where I come from thats a really bad thing to say) you are doing you, like we all are. Just stressing our way through a temporary state of being. But you, Evan Hansen, are specially different. Your eyes are a powdery blue that rivals my mother's flowerbeds, your hair shines a million different colors. And then there's you. You, with your soft voice. I like that because it shows you want other people to listen. Your lovely, poetic way of stating even the most simple things.

You, Evan Hansen, are a miracle

Don't go forgetting it.

Sincerely,

Mr. No Name Kid

Evan could make it through the day.

Whoever this kid was, he was a miracle worker.

((hey! if you liked this, leave a vote or comment what you wanna see more of, and please check out my other writing! thanks,))


	2. Chapter 2

~leave a vote/comment! I appreciate it more than you think. And check out my other works too~

Since the first note, Evan had gotten some more, all of them were signed the same. 'Sincerely, Mr. No Name Kid'. He was filled with warmth and appreciation for this guy, but who was he?

"Chill, Evan. So this dude's anonymous, you probably know him," Jared commented as Evan paced.

"I mean, read it, it's all just mushy gay stuff about your eyes, hair and personality." The glasses- wearing teen snorted, and mimicked a Shakesperian actor's grave voice.

"Your voice, is the clearest and the way you-"

"Stop that!" Evan yelped and snatched back the note, he was blushing.

Jared gave a small laugh, "OK, I'll stop, you dork!"

Evan continued with what he was saying before Jared's antics, "I appreciate them so much! A-and, I wanna write them back and tell them they're wonderful! but I don't know who they are."

Jared looked him over and decided he would help him, "Write them back, stick the note on your locker, and then stakeout to see who takes it! Easy as pie."

Evan nodded, "Alright, will you come with me...?"

"Yeah sure, gotta give whoever this is the Shovel talk, y'know?"

"J-Jared!!"

That morning, between 4-5th period (literature and AP US history), the two boys staked out in the boys' bathroom. It was a bit far from Evan's Locke, but it'd have to do.

"I feel like I'm playing hide-and-seek and the seeker is coming close to my hideout." Evan muttered quietly and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. Jared shushed him, signaling for Eva to come look.

Someone was by his locker. Someone with wavy brown hair. And that someone was Connor Murphy.

"What??" Evan slid down the wall, when he looked back at Connor one last time, he was smiling as he read the note Evan wrote. He slid a piece of paper between Evan's locker slots. Connor shook his head and pocketed the note.

Evan felt the beginning of a smile push his mouth up. Connor Murphy liked him!

He heard amused laughter above him, Jared was hunched over, "Oh- oh wow- hahaha! I CAN'T BREATHE!" He stopped to look at Evan who was smiling at his locker, and burst into laughter again.

"Look at you two dopes! All these smiles!" Jared clutched at his heart in exaggeration, he sniffed. "My baby boy, all grown up!"

"J-just stop it, Jared!!"

"OK, OK. Sorry."

Evan walked up to his locker, smiling, he leaned against it. Mr. No Name Kid had a name now.

 


	3. Chapter 3

((a/n: How's it going y'all? its been awhile since I wrote anything but......Anyway! enjoy this chap. leave a like and/or comment! both are greatly appreciated :D))

"Are you kidding me! there's no way you got all these Simeleons without cheating!" Zoey groaned, Jared cackled and expanded the bedroom to make room for a nursery.

Jared and Zoey were trying to turn the Sims 3 into a competitive game, from what Evan could see it was working, but it was slow. Zoey's baby gets taken away by CPS and they take a lunch break.

Jared poured himself some chocolate soy milk, (a/n: one of my biggest headcanons is that Jared is lactose intolerant leave me a l o n e) Zoey leaned against the counter and smiled at them, "Do y'all want grilled cheese or should we go out for luncyh?"

Evan smiled awkwardly and looked at his feet to avoid eye contact with her, "Yeah, I'll take a grilled cheese. If-if that's alright with you?"

Zoey nodded "Not a problem, Ev."

"Hey, uh, Zo?" Evan shuffled to the kitchen to make his grilled cheese.

"yeah?"

"Is Connor around?"

Jared choked on his soy milk, why was Hansen asking about Connor? Then he remembered. 

Zoey looked at Evan confusedly, "He just left for the mall..?" 

"O-Oh alright then, thanks zo. I mean! Zoey!" Evan stiffens and Zoey gives him a puzzled grin,

"Sure, dude. Whatever you need." 

Jared gives him a smirk that looks like the meme face he's always sending the group chat.

What was it? -3-?

yes, -3-.

In any case, Evan hadn't been hoping to see Connor. It would be too awkward even if he felt the same way, he was just too overwhelmed at the moment to say or do anything about the "Incident".

But at the same time, what would it feel like to have warm, safe arms around him? A place to stay safe and dry while the world pelts rain and lightning at him? 

He was so fricking happy someone cared. He was ecstatic and giddy and so utterly helpless to the drop off of love. Yeah, Evan was a sappy romance kinda guy.

After lunch, they headed back upstairs and Jared and Evan switched turns playing The Sims. It was in the middle of creating Evan's household when they heard it.

a key, turning in the lock and a cautious "Zoey?" before Connor Murphy walked in to the living room.

 

((a/n: omg a cliffhanger, keep reading to find out what happens! leave a like/comment and check my other stuff out as well! thanks!))


	4. chapter mcfucking 4 my guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> binch im tired, and i hate myself please kill me

Connor looked around, Zoe's backpack was tossed on the couch as well as two others. He sighed, running a hand through his hair, grimacing.

 _'Great. all i want is to get high as fuck and forget all about this shit day.'_ He thought, trekking up the stairs to his bedroom. On the way up, he grabbed his lighter from the top of the fridge.

"Zoe, if you have anyone over, i swear-" Connor called as he shrugged off his black hoodie. He was in the doorway of his sister's room when he saw him.

Oh. 

Oh _no_.

Evan was always folded in on himself, and right now was a rare moment. He was relaxed and spread out, leaning back on his hands. Evan looked away awkwardly, and Conner looked down, embarrassed that he was caught staring.

Connor felt a small bubble of emotion burst in his chest. He thought about smiling and sitting next to Evan. To join their little gathering. But he was Connor Murphy, printer thrower and stoner.

Not one of them.

suddenly, a tidalwave of practically identical thoughts attacked Connor and he swallowed thickly, nervously. 

Then, he hardened. Clearing his throat, he looked at Zoe. "I won't tell Mom, but you owe me." 

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Con." 

"I'm serious, if mom found out you were alone in your room with two guys.." Connor raised an eyebrow, his voice dry. Evan was gazing at him and he was attempting to not stare back or snap at him.

Zoe scoffed, "I'm a lesbian, Conner. Mom and Dad know that." 

Jared snickered.

' _Ugh. Kleinman. Why is he here?'_

 _"_ Fine. Don't bother me." Connor sighed and left, slamming his room door shut.

He sank down against the door, and lit a joint, turing on his music at the same time.

Fuck- he didn't even _like_  this damn song, but regardless, he blasted the song from his speakers. It was cliche and "school-shooter-chic" in Jared's words. 

_**Summer has come and past,** _

_**the innocent can never last,** _

Conner inhaled the smoke, the ache in his chest deepening. His eyes closed, and a dam finally broken. His chest seized up and he let out a small sob.

"He's never going to know me. Only what fucking Kleinman tells him, god, why am i even pretending ?" Connor whispered, tears freely running down his cheeks

**_Wake me up,_ **

**_When September ends..._ **


	5. this is just links

henlo u STINKY READERS

jk 

but anyWAY here's my gaddamn tumblr so u can yell at me 

[link to the tumblr](http://mysticalcatamount.tumblr.com)

alright see yall soon


	6. the actual chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> waddup im evie im 15 and i never fuckin learned how to write emotions
> 
> also evan's dad might be a piece of shit
> 
> pls dont yell at me for making evans dad a dick, my own dad does this and its more of a,, vent.

Evan could hear the loud music playing, and tilted his head. He looked over at Jared, but he was happy enough playing Sims. 

"Guys, do you- uh, d-does this normally..?" Evan asked, letting his question trail off. He sat up a bit, swinging a leg over the side of the bed. 

Zoe looked at him, puzzled, "Yeah, sometimes," she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "He's been trying to do better." Zoe continued quietly. Evan made a small sound and looked down.

The music was louder now, and more angry. Evan sighs, feeling a bit unsettled, music as loud as this always made him a bit nervous. Maybe, it's because of how his father would turn up the music to drown Evan's small cries during a panic attack. 

Evan quickly excused himself, and went into the Murphy's bathroom, and he sunk to the floor. The music was louder and intertwined with his heartbeat, the thump of the bass felt soothing. His hands were blurry, and everyrhing else too.

The cool tile was even more jarring on his legs,  and he tipped his head back and let out a tiny cry. Tears rolled down his face, as a dam broke somewhere in his mental city. And now, Evan was being swept away.

He barely registered footsteps, and the blotchy, tearstained face, looking at him with a mix of concern and.. relief?

"Hansen?" croaked Connor, not believing his eyes, but all Evan could hear (albeit faintly), was the song.

_**Well, I know you lay in bed,** _

  
_**Contemplating your own death,** _

  
_**Well, just look at what you've done,** _

  
_**Don't you dare forget the sun, love...** _

_**Don't forget....** _


	7. chapter 6? dont know her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two updates? in one day? its more likely then u think

"Hey, hey, hey," Connor kneels down, right in front of Evan. "hey, hansen, can you hear me?" 

 _'Oh jeez, uh, what do i do?'_ Connor thinks, biting his lip.

Evan have him a small nod, still taking shuddery, hiccuping breaths. Connor looks at him, and asks quietly.

"Do you have pills?" Evan shakes his head, and Connor looks a bit more worried. 

"You're going to be alright, can you tell me three things you see?" Connor asks, keeping his voice quiet. Evan nods, shakily and takes a deep breath.

"I-i see, you, a-a-and me.. i can s-see the t-tile." Evan lists, and hugs his knees tighter.

Connor's face softened and he said "You'll be just fine, and you're doing amazing right now. Do you want some water?"

Evan managed to sit up, and drink some water, still feeling a bit panicky. "Alright," Connor said gruffly, "i'll get Kleinman."

"w-wait-" Evan began,

"Hansen, i'm sorry, but you should probably go." Connor said, cooly.

Evan's face fell and he fidgeted with the water bottle. 

Connor sighed, "No- i meant that... you should go take care of yourself." he shook his head, irritated at his own ability to make everything awkward and hostile.

Connor walked into Zoe's room, "Hansen had an attack, he's calmer now, but-" 

"More like he was attacked!" snapped Jared, eyes bright with anger and worry.

"Look, i helped-" Connor began, only to be cut off. 

"No! this is bullshit, What'd you do to him? huh?" Jared couldn't stop now, despite the twinge of guilt he felt when he saw Connor's .1 second hurt look.

"Nothing! he was in the bathroom, freaking out!" Connor shot back defensivly. 

"Guys!" Zoes tried to intervene, but was ignored by both boys. She was annoyed at both of them for not thinking of Evan, who was probably freaking out again.

"Oh, is that what happened?" Jared asked, voice dripping annoyance and a protective anger.

"Yes! he's still there, ask him!" Connor retorted, indignantly.

"Whatever, psycho! He needs help!"  Jared shouted. 

"Careful, Kleinman, that's a lot of concern for a family friend." Connor raised an eyebrow, like a bowstring drawing back to fire, He'd laced those words with poison before aiming. "You think that i haven't heard about the reason why you hang out with him?"

Jared's heart sank. He stormed away, and found Evan.

"Let's go, Evan." Jared pushed past the murphy siblings and they left. 

God, everything's such a mess.

- 

_**i'm lying,** _

_**about my dreams, of dying,** _

_**i'm sorry you had to see,** _

_**the true worst of me...** _


End file.
